bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja:Von Ness/Von Nebula
Skąd wiadomo, że jest zły? Król Scarabaxów 13:05, lut 5, 2010 (UTC) Z takiej stronki. Mogę tu podać adres Vezok999 14:14, lut 5, 2010 (UTC) Jaka to strona? Król Scarabaxów 17:25, lut 6, 2010 (UTC) Kurcze, do tamtej "zgubiłem" link. Ale na tym też jest. No i to jest pewne źrdło http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/7145_Von_Nebula Vezok999 19:22, lut 6, 2010 (UTC) Rozgryzłem większość budowy i jeśli w tułowiu nie ma żadnych nowych części to nie ma tu nadzwyczajnych części-A co was to kim jestem??? A to jest jakiś duży set? Malum121 Tak. To jest duży set. Chyba będzie gdzieś wielkości Tumy --DARNOK 2 14:56, maj 13, 2010 (UTC) Pewnie tak. Ma podobne ciało. Lord Vox 17:53, maj 13, 2010 (UTC) No, na mały zestaw to on nie wygląda ;) Vezok999 18:21, maj 13, 2010 (UTC) - No świetnie. Zawsze wymyślą jakieś wcielenia zła, które wg własnego widzimisię musi wszystko nabroić(w fantasy przynajmniej robią jakieś demony czy inne szkarady). Teraz wymyślili von Cebulę. I kogo potem? de Billa? Don Osiciela? - Ten, co tworzy 19:30, cze 30, 2010 (UTC) Taa... Przynajmniej jego celem nie jest przejęcie władzy nad światem. Imię ma według mnie w porządku, bywały już gorsze (The Boss). A Von Cebule ja wymyśliłem. Lord Vox 20:22, lip 1, 2010 (UTC) należał kiedyś do złych nooo muszę powiedzieć się się myliłem [osobista strona [.|Berix332]] Jest już dostępny na Allegro! --Sekenuva czy inaczej Sakon 16:06, lip 28, 2010 (UTC) Ja już go mam.--Zapomniany Makuta Dlaczego "Von Ness"?-Lorco 09:10, lip 29, 2010 (UTC) Książka Hero Factory. To potwierdza, że Von Nebula nazywał się kiedyś Von Ness i należał do jednej z drużyn Prestona Stormera.--Zapomniany Makuta Dodałem polskie znaki do jego historii.To chyba mój 14 bardzo dobry uczynek na tej wikii, a według was -Lorco 19:58, lip 31, 2010 (UTC) Lorco, nie podniecaj się, że edytowałeś stronę. Ja to robię codziennie, ale nie trąbię o tym na całą Wiki. Co do Vona, to mam go. Nawet fajny, ale ochraniacze na nogach są luźne i to trochę przeszkadza, dlatego trochę go zmodyfikowałem :) Lord Vox 17:45, sie 10, 2010 (UTC) Heh, widze, że jak był dobry to ładniejszej gęby nie miałMistrz lodu 08:19, wrz 12, 2010 (UTC) Widać, że miał wtedy nawet kolce na rękach. Ciekawe jaką miał broń.--Zapomniany Makuta 08:35, wrz 12, 2010 (UTC) To fakt. Może wielofunkcyjny miotacz czarnych dziur? Tak wiem poniosło mnie XD Mistrz lodu 08:40, wrz 12, 2010 (UTC) Pytanko skąd wzieło się The Mastermind? Mistrz lodu 08:44, wrz 12, 2010 (UTC) Każdy Bohater ma jakieś "drugie imię". A Nebula był kiedyś Bohaterem.--Zapomniany Makuta 08:47, wrz 12, 2010 (UTC) Dzięki jeszcze nie ruszyłem szarych komórek od ranaMistrz lodu 08:51, wrz 12, 2010 (UTC) Ciekawe gdzie się tak napakował.Mistrz lodu 08:53, wrz 12, 2010 (UTC) W HF wszyscy to roboty, więc pewnie się przebudował.--Zapomniany Makuta 08:55, wrz 12, 2010 (UTC) Sam? Nebula dłubie śrubokrętem w lewym ramieni. -Ups śróbka mi spadła. Schyla się po nią odpada mu ramię. -trudno. Dłubie przy prawym i znowu spadła mu śróbka, tym razem ze złości ją kopie potyka się na drugiej, przewala i odpada mu głowa. Taaa juz to widzę dobre na reklame.Mistrz lodu 09:02, wrz 12, 2010 (UTC) Więc to jest Von Ness? Zwykły Bohater HF z maską Hydraxona... - A czego się spodziewałeś? Lord Vox 10:45, wrz 12, 2010 (UTC) Tak mnie też zawiódł.MistrzZamieci 10:47, wrz 12, 2010 (UTC) Napakowanego tępego osiłka w stylu krekkiMistrzZamieci 10:48, wrz 12, 2010 (UTC) Myślałem, że będzie miał jakiś "bonus" np. lepsze naramiennik, czy coś, a on jest "taki prosty". - No niby ma te kolce na łokciach czy tam ramionachMistrzZamieci 11:10, wrz 12, 2010 (UTC) Ja się spodziewałem, że tak będzie wyglądał, w końcu był zwykłym Bohaterem.--Zapomniany Makuta 12:06, wrz 12, 2010 (UTC) Tiaaa... Zwykły Bohater. Jak to brzmi... No cóż, HF raczej dzieje się w przyszłości, więc dzięki zaawansowanej technologii taka przebudowa to nic dziwnego. Mnie zastanawia fakt, co zrobił z Rdzeniem. Może jest częscią Laski. The Champ Is Here!!! 12:25, wrz 12, 2010 (UTC) Wydaje mi się, że rdzeń jest w tym garbie.MistrzZamieci 13:20, wrz 12, 2010 (UTC) Albo przerzucił się na inną formę zasilania(może na baterie słoneczne?XD) MistrzZamieci 13:23, wrz 12, 2010 (UTC) Jakim garbie? On nie ma zadnego rdzenia, moze po prostu przłożyli mu mózg (albo procesor...) w inne ciało i gitarka. A myślicie, że gości z LEGO obchodzi, czy on ma rdzeń czy nie? Jest zły, nie ma rdzenia i koniec kropka. Lord Vox 13:29, wrz 12, 2010 (UTC) Wiem, że lego* ma to w głebokim posznowaniu czy on ma rdzeń czy nie, ale ktoś zadał pytanie to dyskutuje.Chyba od tego jest dyskusja nie? *Po wyprowadzeniu HF całkowicie przestałem szanować lego i już nigdy nie napisze tego z wielkiej litery. Wyrazy uznania MistrzZamieci 13:52, wrz 12, 2010 (UTC) LEGO to głównie seria o ludzikach np. City czy Star Wars, a takie serie jak Bio czy HF są, by: 1. Więcej zarobić. 2. Mieć więcej fanów. A HF jest głównie dla tych, co mają np. po 6-8 lat, tak, jak było to około 10 lat temu, gdy wprowadzali Bio - wtedy każdy z nas miał od 6 do około 10 lat. Oni tworzą zabawki dla dzieci, a nie starych fanów po 14... Bionicle musiało ustąpić młodszemu - HF - by z kolei on ustąpił jakiejś innej serii.... Tak to już jest. - Starych po 14? XD Dobre, a myślisz że dla kogo były Binicle? Wszystko to było dla dzieci i ludzie z Lego mają gdzieś czy masz 5 czy 15 lat.. PO to zatrudniają takich Gregów, żeby Ci co są z Binicle'ami od początku zostali dalej. To wszystko. BTW Lego to firma nie seria, a właśnie Star Wars, City itp to serie. Kurde, offtop tu lekki zrobiłem.. __KopakaNuva 19:03, wrz 14, 2010 (UTC) Tia... a wogule zauważyliście że Bohaterowie mają te same ciało w środku jak lego Ben10 alien force Minotaur111 16:14, wrz 15, 2010 (UTC)Minotaur Ta jasne. Nie masz - to nie mów. Bo to nieprawda. Lord Vox 16:19, wrz 15, 2010 (UTC) Według mnie tak oni mają czarne i hero factory maja czarne Raczej są inne sprawdźcie instrukcje B10 (jak czytam wasze wypowiedzi myślę:"ci to też mają łeb")-Lorco 13:40, wrz 16, 2010 (UTC) Lol. Jak ciało figurek Ben10 to jedna część, widziałem instrukcje na Brickipedii. Poza tym te figurki są większe niż dobrzy z Hero Factory. Lord Vox 18:10, wrz 16, 2010 (UTC) Ciało figórek Ben 10 to nie jedna część poprostu na instrukcji są pokazane dwie części złożone razem (są złożone fabrycznie ale morzna je rozczepić), są podobne do tułowi z HF ale tylko kształtem wiem to na pewno bo mój młodszy brat ma te figurki. A co do Von Ness tonawet niezły jak na zwykłego bohatera.Hahli, Władczyni mórz 08:18, wrz 17, 2010 (UTC) Fakt.Spoko wygląda.Co do "operacji" Von Nessa-możliwe.To jest w końcu robot.-Larkanni6 przypomina: maluśkiego robocika który na plecach ma paralizatorek albo coś w tym rodzaju Minotaur111 18:15, wrz 28, 2010 (UTC)żal Mój kolega go ma krotkie ręce , nogi , krzywy ryj itd Minotaur111 14:34, paź 26, 2010 (UTC)Rotor jest super Gresh jest wyższy niż Nebula. - powiem tyle on kojaży mi się z niskim grubasem przepakowanym wugląda jak kula armatnia, broń krzywa a co to szczypce przy mordzie nogi długie(w proporcji do ciała) ręce krótke wygłąda jak by był w smokingu (sorry za ortografa ale według mnie Rotor jest the best Minotaur111 13:52, paź 28, 2010 (UTC) HERO FACTORY Przecież to hero factory więc co robią na biopedii jak już może znaleść się informacja o tym , że zastompiły bionicle Nie mogę! No co ty, Hero Factory to zastepcy Bionicle? Curva, nie wiedziałem. A tak na serio, to jest informacja, że to zastępcy (sam to pisałem ^^) Lord Vox 18:21, lis 18, 2010 (UTC) przecierz to opis postaci powinno być tylko hasło ,,hero factory" do wpisania Czy ja dobrze widzę? Powiększcie zdjęcie Nessa jako bohatera, czy wy też widzicie tam broń Surge'a? Kani--Nui 20:13, lut 19, 2011 (UTC) Kani-Nui, ty odkryć Ameryka. Nawet bez powiększania widać. Lesiu namber tu, który odchodzi z EB Czy wy też widzieliście w nowym odcinku HF wśród zgromadzonych bohaterów... Von Nessa? To trochę dziwne. Odrzucony Bionicle " występuje on niekanoniczne w tłumie wraz z Tresherem wśród tłumu" - poprawiłem. Widziałem go w tłumie. Ktoś ma Von Nebulę, Surge' a i Stringera? Wtedy niech zbuduje Von Nessa i da go na FB - Takanuva, siódmy Toa 11:06, kwi 2, 2011 (UTC) Ja kiedyś go zrobiłem. Mógłbym znowu, ale aparatu nie mam, a komórką jak zrobię to będzie beznadzieja... :| - Kapib 11:47, kwi 2, 2011 (UTC) Ej, mi się zdaje, czy on ma morde Hydraxona (Damn, co ja robie na dyskusji HF...) ? - [[User:TheBioniclePL|'T'''he'B'ionicle]][[User talk:TheBioniclePL|PL'']] 20:57, lut 3, 2012 (UTC) :Ma.--Zapomniany Makuta 09:09, lut 4, 2012 (UTC) Skapa...